Réquiem
by Coffee 'N Chocolate
Summary: AU. Sawada Tsunayoshi era como cualquier niño normal. Luego comenzó a tener sueños con bebés mafiosos y peleas fuera de lo ordinario. Entonces todo cambio.
1. No data

Descargo de responsabilidad.

Katekyo Hitman Reborn! No me pertenece, es propiedad de Akira Amano. Si fuera mío hubiera tenido un final más decente y más yaoi.

Advertencias: AU (universo alterno), OoC en los personajes.

.

.

**[Capítulo cero]**

.

.

"La vida es sólo una visión, un sueño, nada existe… sólo espacio vacío y tú… y tú no eres más que un pensamiento." _Las Aventuras de Mark Twain._

.

.

.

Tsunayoshi Sawada era un niño torpe por naturaleza. Él no podía evitar tropezarse con sus propios pies con frecuencia. Los otros le hacían burla pero, nunca le importo mucho, después de todo, la única opinión que tomaba en cuenta era la de su mamá.

Tsunayoshi Sawada era un niño común a pesar de su torpeza. No había muchas cosas que le distinguieran de las demás personas.

Luego comenzó a tener sueños y entonces sus similitudes con otros comenzaron a desaparecer.

.

II

.

Tsuna observo a Yamamoto Takeshi. A pesar de que compartían clase desde el primer año de primaria nunca le hablo. Ahora, tres años después, tenía ganas de cruzar palabras con el ídolo de la escuela.

Y todo por un sueño. El castaño comenzó a tenerlos desde que cumplió seis años. Soñaba que se convertía en un jefe de la _mafia_ porque un bebé aterrador llegaba a su casa diciéndole que era el último heredero de sangre de la familia y por ende tendría que voluntariamente a fuerzas ser el Décimo Vongola.

Soñó con un albino de nombre Gokudera Hayato. Y soñó con Hibari Kyoya; con un niño vestido en un traje de vaca que respondía al nombre de Lambo; con un joven aterrador pero amable que se hacía llamar Mukuro Rokudo. También había una tímida chica a la que todos llamaban Chrome, un joven enérgico llamado Ryohei. Yamamoto Takeshi también estaba ahí.

Tsunayoshi no estaba seguro de que fuera normal que tuviera esa clase de sueños. Tal vez su madre tenía razón cuando le comentaba que sería bueno que consiguiera unos cuantos amigos porque se le veía solo.

El castaño, impulsado por un extraño sentimiento se acercó hasta Yamamoto y entonces todo comenzó a moverse de una forma diferente a la que el destino había planeado.

—Hola, me llamo Tsuna ¿quisieras jugar conmigo Yamamoto-kun?

.

III

.

—De nuevo tuve un sueño extraño —dijo Tsuna.

—¿A sí? —preguntó Takeshi.

—Si… creo que los farmacos que mando el médico no son lo suficientemente fuertes.

—Es un poco preocupante… ¿estás seguro de que no comes ni ves nada extraño por la noche?

—Sí… francamente he hecho todo lo que me han recomendado para evitar las pesadillas. —Tsuna suspiró—. Lo más extraño es que el doctor dijo que no debería de recordar mis sueños con tanta claridad… tampoco recordar los rostros de la gente con facilidad, además…

—¿Además? —Yamamoto se había detenido. Miraba con el ceño fruncido a Tsuna.

—Nada. Creo que estoy actuando algo paranoico —dijo el castaño. Sonrió para calmar a su amigo.

Takeshi suspiró. Hacía cinco años que conocía a Tsuna pero a menudo no lo entendía. Tampoco ayudaba que Tsunayoshi siempre dijera que tenía sueños raros pero no hablara de que trataban. A veces Yamamoto se preguntaba si era la falta de confianza. Pero luego se arrepentía por tener tales pensamientos, después de todo el castaño siempre había sido la persona más sincera y bondadosa con la que se hubiera encontrado.

Yamamoto nunca olvidaría el día en el que se invitó a las madres a la escuela y debido a que él era el único sin una figura femenina a su lado se había sentido desolado. Entonces Tsuna había llegado, jalando a su madre para compartirla, porque para el chico, su mamá tenía un corazón tan grande que podría querer también a Takeshi, aunque fuera sólo por ese día. ¡Qué idea tan más inocente y dulce! Recordó también la mirada sorprendida y orgullosa que mostro Sawada Nana.

Desde ese día la madre de Tsuna se encargó de amar a Takeshi.

Porque efectivamente tenía un corazón tan grande como para querer a más de un niño como si fuera otro de sus hijos. Le podía amar con la misma intensidad que a Tsuna. Ella era realmente maternal.

—Dime, Tsuna… ¿Ya te han quitado la detención? —preguntó Yamamoto.

—No… Hibari me ha dicho que no perdonara ninguna falta y que necesito un castigo ejemplar para no repetir mis malos actos —murmuró Tsuna, desganado.

Yamamoto sonrió a ver al otro deprimirse con tanta facilidad.

—Lo siento, fue mi culpa que terminaras en una situación tan penosa.

—Nah. Ni lo menciones, esos bastardos comenzaron y no podía permitir que te metieras en una pelea… hubieran sancionado al club de baseball.

—Tsuna ¡eres tan genial! —dijo Yamamoto emocionado.

_Algunas cosas tal vez no cambien_, pensó Tsuna. A su parecer Yamamoto lo tenía en alta estima. Demasiado, dirían muchos.

—Exageras…

—¡No lo hago! —Y entonces Takeshi comenzó a reír. Sólo se detuvo cuando llegaron a la puerta de la escuela y Hibari los miró de forma intimidante.

"Creo que roba felicidad con sólo mirarte", había dicho una vez un chico en voz baja. Pero Tsuna lo había escuchado. Aunque Yamamoto rara vez se veía afectado por las miradas de Hibari.

—Herbívoro.

—¿Si?... —preguntó Takeshi.

—Tú no, el otro herbívoro.

Tsuna inclino la cabeza a un lado. Estuvo a punto de abrir la boca pero no lo logro, un trozo de tela se estampo contra su cara. Lo tomo antes de que se cayera y leyó las letras bordadas.

"Secretario".

Oh… así que había sido ascendido del _herbívoro rompe reglas_ a el _secretario rompe reglas_.

Tsuna dejo de lado aquello y alzó la mirada para buscar a Hibari pero él ya no estaba. Yamamoto a su lado veía con interés el brazalete.

—¿Cómo paso? —preguntó Takeshi.

—Ordene sus documentos por fecha, que importancia tenían para ser revisados, asunto y le hice un café expreso, que según el vice-presidente es increíble —dijo Tsuna mientras rememoraba la última semana en la que estuvo en la oficina de Hibari acomodando todos los registros que estaban esparcidos por anaqueles y en su escritorio.

—No sabía que pudieras hacer eso.

—Ni yo —comentó Tsuna. Luego comenzó a caminar hacía el salón.

_Pero tal vez algo tiene que ver el hecho de que haya soñado varias veces con Hayato y alguien llamado Xanxus regañándome porque no acomodo bien mis documentos. También con un bebé obligándome a hacer un buen café_, pensó Tsuna.

.

IV

.

Tsuna observó el calendario. Ayer le habían entregado su examen de matemáticas y según sus extraños sueños hoy era el día en el que llegaba Reborn. El bebé que desafiaba todo lo establecido como común.

El castaño se pasó una mano por el cabello y lo revolvió ¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? No había forma de que sus pesadillas se hicieran realidad. Decidido salió de su habitación y camino con calma. Miró las escaleras por varios minutos.

Se preguntó qué pasaría si caía por ellas ahora. ¿Un bebé trajeado y con fedora estaría esperándolo abajo para decirle que era torpe? Por supuesto que no. Eso no pasa en la vida de una persona común.

Bajo cada escalón con parsimonia. Al llegar al final saltó desde el penúltimo, porque el último chirriaba si lo pisabas. Tsuna estuvo a punto de caminar hacía la cocina pero la persona delante de él hizo que se detuviera en seco.

—Ciaossu —dijo _el desconocido_.

Tsunayoshi suspiró y entonces rió con suavidad. ¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo?

—Hey… ¿qué hay? —preguntó Tsuna mientras miraba al bebé.

Reborn observo al chico. Le pareció que el castaño había tenido una reacción extraña.

* * *

N/A: Estaba escribiendo para mis otros fanfics pero a la mitad me quede en blanco. Decidí entonces aprovechar para escribir esto. El fandom está algo olvidado y sería bueno reanimarlo. Es un proyecto extrañamente ambicioso.

Esto es sólo una introducción. Espero que los demás capítulos salgan mucho mejor.

Arrivederci.


	2. Capítulo I

**Capítulo I**

**"Encuentros"**

.

**.**

"Hay dos sueños, el sueño que tienes cuando despiertas y el sueño que tienes cuando duermes, y cualquiera de esos sueños se volverá realidad si realmente lo deseas." _Yuuko Ichihara._

.

.

Reborn miró a Tsuna, que él recordara nunca había obtenido una reacción así al presentarse, es decir, a menudo la gente que recién entraba a la mafia y descubría que él era el asesino número uno parecía que hubieran escuchado una broma. Reborn casi siempre obtuvo miradas de extrañeza y preguntas de incredulidad. Pero aquí estaba él, frente a Sawada Tsunayoshi, el cual hizo lo que nadie más: rio. Como si la situación le parecía tan _bizarre_.

—Soy Reborn, desde hoy seré tu tutor —dijo el bebé.

—¿A sí? —preguntó Tsuna, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

Antes de que Reborn pudiera decir algo más, Nana salió de la cocina y observo a su hijo, después a Reborn.

—¿Un niño perdido? —preguntó Nana y se agachó para poder ver más de cerca al bebé.

—Dice que es mi tutor —comentó Tsuna mientras intentaba mantener la calma; no sacar a flote la neurosis que comenzaba a darle porque estaba seguro de que los sueños no se hacían realidad.

—¡Ah, es verdad! ¿No te lo había dicho, Tsu-kun? Mamá contrato un tutor para ti, he visto tus notas en matemáticas, japonés e historia y francamente son horribles y los honorarios, según el folleto, de este amable tutor, son bajos —dijo Nana con tono soñador.

El chico se relajó un poco al ver a su madre actuando tan… ella.

—No son tan horribles… es más, hace poco saque 60 en historia… —dijo Tsuna con algo de orgullo, aunque sabía que en realidad no tenía por qué estar orgulloso de tal cosa. Pero vamos, él era, según sus sueños Dame-Tsuna. A pesar de eso Tsunayoshi no recordaba que alguna vez le hubieran llamado así en la escuela.

Tal vez algo tenía que ver ahí Yamamoto, él era tan popular que nadie se atrevería a mirar feo a su mejor amigo porque eso significaba básicamente enemistad con el ídolo de la escuela. Tenía que aprender aún a discernir los sueños de la realidad. Y es que los sueños eran tan vividos, tan reales que había momentos en los que se preguntaba si en realidad no era él un jefe mafioso que soñaba con una vida diferente a la que tuvo en su adolescencia.

¿El Sawada Tsunayoshi que ahora estaba pensando sobre todo esto mientras miraba a su madre hablar con Reborn, el auto-proclamado tutor, era real?

—De todas formas necesitas un buen profesor, el eslogan de "haré a tu hijo el próximo líder de la generación" me da buena espina —dijo Nana.

Tsuna miró a su madre, después suspiro. Se había perdido la mayor parte de la conversación por estar ensimismado.

—Como diga, jefe —dijo el chico a su madre.

Nana sonrió y comenzó a caminar a la cocina, el castaño la siguió y después Reborn hizo lo mismo. Cabe destacar que el sicario aún estaba bastante confundido de todo lo que pasaba, no entendía muy bien la razón de porque su nuevo pupilo se había reído en cuanto lo vio. No había sido una risa de burla, de temor o de diversión… era más bien ¿confusión?

—¿Deseas leche, Reborn? —preguntó Nana.

—Mejor café, por favor —respondió Reborn.

Tsuna comenzó a comer su desayuno y por momentos movía su cabeza en un extraño ritmo, tenía la mirada perdida y parecía que nada lo iba a sacar de ese estado. Pero dejo su comida incompleta y su extraño estado cuando el timbre sonó; se levantó de prisa y corrió para poder abrir la puerta.

Nana que había estado tarareando hasta ese momento dejo de hacerlo y volteó a ver a Reborn. Lo miró tranquila, sin reservas. Ella parecía tan imponente ahora a pesar de tener una expresión tan serena.

—Dejo a tu cuidado a Tsu-kun… él es un chico especial… no porque esté enfermo de algo sino porque creo que mundo le parece ajeno, como si lo desconociera a pesar de todo el tiempo que ha vivido en él —dijo Nana. Se acercó a Reborn para dejarle enfrente una taza de café.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Ni siquiera yo lo sé.

Reborn se quedó en silencio. Tal vez Nana le decía eso porque su instinto de madre se lo pedía. Asintió y vio una sonrisa adornar el rostro de la mujer.

—Mamá ¿podrías preparar otro desayuno? Takeshi no ha comido nada. —Tsuna había entrado segundos después de que la pequeña conversación entre su madre y Reborn hubiera terminado. El bebé vio a un chico que lucía bastante diferente a nivel físico de Tsuna entrar con el susodicho.

—Te digo que no es necesario —dijo Takeshi mientras reía y caminaba detrás de Tsuna; despeinaba el cabello de su nuca.

—Siéntate a mi lado —dijo Tsuna mientras regresaba al lugar en el que había estado minutos antes y comenzó a comer de nuevo.

Takeshi suspiró y después sonrió, hizo lo que Tsuna le había pedido. Instantes después ya tenía un plato de arroz, uno de pescado con verduras y un vaso de jugo de naranja delante de él.

—Gracias por la comida —susurró Yamamoto.

Reborn miró la situación con interés. Tsuna era extraño, concluyó. No había dado ninguna orden explícitamente pero Takeshi le había hecho caso una vez que no iba a lograr convencer a su amigo de lo contrario. El castaño ejercía una especie de mando silencioso y no parecía ser consciente de todo. O tal vez no le daba importancia.

El desayuno paso en silencio, ocasionalmente se escuchaba el sonido de los instrumentos de cocina que Nana usaba. El ruido de las sillas arrastrándose acabo con el letargo. Era hora de que Tsuna fuera a la escuela. El chico levanto su plato y lo dejo en el lavabo luego, fue hasta donde estaba su madre y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla.

_A veces en los sueños se arrepiente de no haberla amado lo suficiente cuando tuvo tiempo._

—Me voy yendo, mamá —dijo Tsuna.

Nana asintió y dijo adiós con un movimiento de mano. Después un suave "ve con cuidado" salió de sus labios. Después Takeshi se despidió alegremente y agradeció por la comida. Reborn fue despedido de manera más corta pero aún así cortés.

A nadie le parecía extraña la rutina. Yamamoto rara vez pasaba a desayunar adecuadamente a su casa. Tenía problemas para ser un adolescente egoísta, para molestar a su padre con algo más complejo o tardado que sushi o un vaso de leche. Entonces Tsuna obligaba al pelinegro a que comiera en su casa. Takeshi no sabe cómo es que su amigo se enteró de sus hábitos alimenticios. No le sorprendió del todo porque él nunca ha podido mentirle al castaño; Tsuna tiene una extraña habilidad para detectar cuando se le miente y saber cómo es que se sienten las personas a su alrededor. Hana dice que es a lo que usualmente se le llama intuición.

Ambos adolescentes salieron de la casa y caminaron por las calles. Yamamoto pregunto por el "niño" que estaba sentado en la misma mesa que ellos. Tsuna respondió que era algo así como un tutor. Yamamoto rió y dijo que Tsuna tenía un gran sentido del humor. Tsuna no dijo nada porque sabía cómo era su amigo.

Al llegar a la escuela todo comenzó a tornarse tan normal como era posible.

.

.

Yamamoto busco a Tsuna por todas partes, se suponía que tendrían que haberse visto en la puerta de la escuela pero…

Takeshi suspiró. Tendría que comenzar a buscar a los alrededores. Esperaba que el otro no se hubiera metido en problemas. Tsunayoshi tendía a ser un imán para los matones; nadie entendía realmente porque esa predisposición de la naturaleza.

_Hibari dice que es porque Tsuna es un herbívoro y está destinado a que los carnívoros se lo coman y que por ende van a ir detrás de él._

Yamamoto camino. No es que estuviera preocupado del bienestar del castaño; de hecho, si tuviera que preocuparse por alguien sería por las personas que si quiera intentaran hacerle daño a su amigo. Tsuna era escurridizo y sabía golpear realmente bien. Takeshi se preguntaba cómo es que el pequeño moreno había aprendido a ser tan brutal en una pelea.

Yamamoto escuchó un grito. Suspiró y revolvió su cabello, comenzó a correr hacía el lugar de donde provenía el ruido.

No tardo en llegar a un callejón que estaba cerca de la escuela. Se quedo en la entrada y miró el desastre.

—Tsuna… ¿conoces la palabra piedad?

—Ah… Takeshi… ¿es tan tarde ya? —Preguntó Tsuna al ver a su amigo—. El tiempo se pasa tan rápido.

Yamamoto ignoro el hecho de que Tsunayoshi no había contestado su pregunta. Él parecía distraído, como si no quisiera ser consciente de que había dejado a diez personas inconscientes, tenía el cabello despeinado y el uniforme sucio. Takeshi se acerco al otro, sonaría enfermo pero no le importaban los retazos de violencia. Ni la gente que fue lastimada por Tsuna ni la que sería lastimada por él; ni su actitud tan ausente.

Porque Tsunayoshi era amable a pesar de todo, nunca hacía las cosas porque si, no era violento por diversión, además, Sawada se había metido en muchos problemas similares por ayudar a Yamamoto. Cada vez que alguien de otra escuela llegaba a querer intimidar a la estrella de baseball porque él había sido el culpable de una derrota, Tsuna era el que terminaba en medio de las peleas para que no expulsaran o castigaran a Takeshi del club.

—¿Estás bien, Tsuna?

—Sí… ¿vamos a casa?

—Vamos. —Yamamoto comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás todo.

Se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Por qué…? —comenzó Takeshi.

—¿Por qué la pelea? No lo sé… creo que tiene algo que ver con aquella vez en la que vinieron los tipos de aquella escuela a la que te enfrentaste a los nacionales ¿la recuerdas? Al parecer no les agrado que venciera a sus amigos.

Yamamoto asintió en entendimiento.

_A esto era a lo que se refería. Todo era por él. Tsuna siempre lo protegía._

—Lo siento, Tsuna.

—Está bien… lo está.

Takeshi miró a su amigo con un poco de preocupación. No, nada estaba bien. No era normal la forma en la que Tsuna se acostumbraba poco a poco a pelear por él. Igual no pudo decirle que dejara de hacerlo porque se alegraba tanto cuando el castaño se preocupada de esa forma por su bienestar. Porque con Tsuna si podía ser tan egoísta como quisiera sin miedo a ser dejado en soledad.

.

.

Cuando Tsuna llegó a casa se extraño un poco de que no se escucharan ruidos desde la cocina, el lugar favorito de su madre. Supuso que de seguro ella había salido a comprar la comida para la tarde. Comenzó a caminar hacía su habitación, no tenía mucha hambre, lo único que quería ahora era descansar. No había querido decirle a Yamamoto que no había salido ileso de la pelea, que tenía varios moretones en la espalda y en las piernas; que su cabeza dolía y sus oídos zumbaban, como si hubiera miles de abejas cerca de ellos.

Tampoco había querido decirle que no podía evitar ir y meterse en una pelea porque en el futuro le esperaban muchas más difíciles si es que todo iba de acuerdo a los sueños casi premonitorios que había estado teniendo. Que si él dejaba el baseball por su culpa no se sentiría tan culpable porque en estos años había hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos para proteger su felicidad.

Tsuna entro a su habitación vio un bebé sentado con las piernas cruzadas, tomando café con calma.

—Buenas —dijo Tsuna.

—Ciaossu.

Un silencio se formo. Ninguno de los dos hombres parecía dispuesto a romper el silencio. Tsuna había caminado hasta su cama para tomar asiento, su mochila fue colocada previamente en un rincón.

—¿Qué vamos a estudiar? —preguntó Tsuna.

—Como convertirse en un buen líder mafioso —respondió Reborn con naturalidad.

Sin una pizca de tacto, pensó Tsuna. Reborn no se iba con rodeos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó de nuevo el chico.

—Como convertirse en un buen líder mafioso —repitió Reborn, palabra por palabra. Luego dejo su café a un lado y se levanto, saco de una de las bolsas internas de su traje un trozo de pergamino, se lo lanzo a Tsuna.

El castaño lo tomo, lo desenrollo y miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Famiglia Vongola". Esas eran las dos palabras que se veían en primera instancia. Después de ello había un árbol genealógico poco desarrollado.

_Como en el sueño, como en el sueño, como en el sueño. Como—en—el—sueño. _Las palabras se repetían en la cabeza de Tsuna una y otra vez, de forma frenética.

—¿Qué es esto?...

—Es obvio, Bakayoshi*.

¿Qué no era Dame-Tsuna? Pensó el chico. Bueno, al menos tendría que darle crédito a Reborn por ser tan creativo, ya sea en un sueño o en lo que se presume es la vida real.

—Sí, pero…

—Yo soy un sicario, el mejor hitman del mundo, he sido enviado por el Noveno Vongola para entrenarte de forma adecuada. Has sido escogido para ser el próximo líder la familia.

Silencio.

Más silencio.

Y, oh… más silencio.

—¡¿Eh?! —Fue lo único que salió de la boca de Tsuna.

Reborn vio a Tsuna, el chico casi se iba de espaldas. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios; le gustaba tanto cuando la gente hacía caras estúpidas de las cuales podía burlarse.

—¿A qué te refieres con yo como líder y eso…? —preguntó Tsuna de forma trabajosa. Ni siquiera estuvo seguro de si su oración estuvo correctamente estructurada.

—Debido a que los otros herederos posibles ya están durmiendo con los peces o con la cabeza fuera de lugar se ha decidido que eres el más apto para ser el Décimo Vongola.

—¿No es porque soy el único que queda?

—A lo mejor —respondió Reborn mientras desviaba la mirada a propósito.

Tsuna suspiró. ¡Reborn no era nada lindo! Se calmo, o al menos lo intento. Pensó que si manejaba las cosas correctamente tal vez podría salirse de todo esto… es decir, tal vez por unos instantes olvido a Xanxus, _si mal no soñaba_, el hombre quería el puesto a toda cosa.

—Entonces…

—Felicidades, Bakayoshi. Tienes el privilegio de ser entrenado por mi grandiosa persona.

Y el infierno se desato.

Al menos para Tsuna.

.

2

.

Tsuna tuvo un sueño. Así que decidió levantarse temprano ese día, a las 4 de la mañana para ser más exactos. Ignoro a la persona con la que ahora compartía habitación y camino hasta el baño para poder ducharse. Después de ello se vistió. Se colocó el uniforme reglamentario de Nami-Chuu. Al final agarro su mochila y salió de su habitación.

Camino a la cocina que estaba sola. Tomo un trozo de pan y un vaso de leche como desayuno. No quería molestar a su madre a esas horas; dejo una nota en el refrigerador avisando que saldría antes e iría a algún lugar de por ahí. Salió de la casa en cuanto le pareció que había terminado con su pequeña rutina matutina y comenzó a caminar hacia su destino.

Tsuna se tallo los ojos, él realmente tenía sueño pero tenía que hacer esto. Suspiró y comenzó a recordar su sueño.

Todo había tenido lugar en su oficina. Chrome, la siempre silenciosa, tímida y dulce Chrome estaba con él organizando papeles y por alguna razón el ruido de las hojas desapareció pues fue remplazado por el de sus voces. La chica le había contado a su jefe del lugar en donde había crecido, de sus padres y de la escuela a la que asistió diligentemente antes de tener el accidente. Ella hablo del pasado, del pasado que sólo sabía Mukuro. Por eso Tsunayoshi se había sentido tan alagado y por eso Tsunayoshi sonrió y agradeció profundamente, desde su corazón salieron las gracias. Y por eso el joven ahora caminaba hacía la parada de autobús, iría hacía Sapporo, _Minami-ku_, el lugar en donde Chrome había vivido hasta los 13 años.

Tsuna quería ayudar a la chica, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que en realidad su sueño no fuera sólo una alucinación digna de un paranoico y que la persona a la que estuviera buscando no existiera pero… ¿qué perdía con intentarlo? Nada, así que iría hasta ese lugar. Además le daba confianza el hecho de que Reborn hubiera aparecido en su vida.

También quería saber si los sueños tenían un significado más allá de torturarlo todas las noches.

Pensó en Reborn. El día anterior el sicario llego a su casa, se presentó ante él y su madre. Tsuna había suspirado de alivio porque el bebé no lo había golpeado brutalmente en su primer encuentro. Se sentía un poco confundido. El hecho de que aquel niño extraño hubiera llegado a su casa había sido predicha pero las cosas no habían ido tal y como fueron en sus sueños. Hubo un cambio.

Tal vez fue porque él no se asemejaba tanto al yo que veía todas las noches al cerrar los ojos.

Había un Tsunayoshi caminando hacía Sapporo. Había un Tsunayoshi que todas las noches formaba parte de alucinaciones violentas y nocturnas. Había un Tsunayoshi que ya conocía a muchas personas, que era tranquilo, que era un jefe mafioso.

Había muchos como él, tantos yo.

Tsuna llegó a la parada de bus y espero con calma. Cuando llego el transporte ya eran las cinco de la mañana con quince minutos. Tsuna siguió pensando. Era lo único que podía hacer, el camino por recorrer era largo. Serían al menos tres horas en bus y después en tren.

El chico recordó a Reborn instalándose en su cuarto, mirándolo inquisitivamente por su "tranquilidad" después de que le fuera dicho que era el próximo líder de una mafia. Lo cierto es que Tsuna en realidad estaba en shock, se sentía como en una novela de ciencia ficción, igual que el protagonista que puede que tenga la capacidad de predecir el futuro y por eso es probable que se meta en muchos problemas, en situaciones de muerte y que sale ileso a pesar de eso.

Bueno, el hecho de que se sintiera de esa manera no significaba que en realidad él iba a meterse en problemas o que iba a salir ileso y libre de cualquier situación de muerte.

Dejo de lado sus preocupaciones por unos segundos para poder buscar cambio para el bus. Se subió y pagó. El chófer le miró extrañado, tal vez por el uniforme que traía puesto y por la dirección a la que iba. Igual Tsuna no hizo caso.

Viajo por tres horas y cinco minutos. Llego a la estación de tren a las ocho con diez minutos. Si se daba prisa es probable que llegase a las doce de la tarde a Minami-ku. Buscaría algún lugar para poder comer y esperaría a que fuera la hora adecuada para ir entonces en busca de Chrome.

.

3

.

Kazuhiko Nagisa* es una adolescente como cualquiera. O al menos eso es lo que ella quiere creer. Tal vez no es muy sociable y por eso a veces la molestan pero no es como si otros no fueran intimidados, al menos desde su perspectiva.

También era el tipo de chica que no tenía muchos amigos, o mejor dicho, ninguno.

Por eso cuando a la hora de salida de clases, una persona que con la que sólo había hablado una vez le dijo que un chico la estaba esperando en la puerta de la escuela se sorprendió. Y se sorprendió más cuando fue a encontrarse con el misterioso joven y se dio cuenta de que no lo conocía pero que él la miraba como si se conocieran de hace años.

Su sorpresa cruzo los límites en el instante que noto la tranquilidad que le daba estar frente al chico.

—¿Nagi? Soy Sawada Tsunayoshi, aunque claro, eso no tienes porque saberlo pero quiero decirte que es un placer conocerte. Me alegro de que al fin nos encontremos. —Tsuna sonrió.

A Nagi le dio la impresión de que el tal Tsunayoshi tenía una sonrisa tan brillante como el cielo azul.

* * *

Aclaraciones:

1* Juego de palabras entre la palabra idiota (baka) y Yoshi (Tsunayoshi).

2* Debido a que nunca se dice el nombre de Chrome invente uno ~ Mukuro llega a decirle Nagi pero imagino que es de cariño o un diminutivo. Como sea.


End file.
